Harry and Ginny: Together At Last
by supressingfear
Summary: What happens when Harry and Ginny confess their feelings for each other? Marriage? What happens if Harry and Ron have to fight the Dark Lord? Leaving Ginny and Hermione alone? Read to find out and review to make e happy!
1. That Tingly Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, or the Weasley family. Don't sue me cuz I only have a buck.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: That Tingly Feeling  
  
"Ahh, what a beautiful day," thought Ginny on a bright and sunny morning at the Burrow. She was still in bed at 12 noon, but she didn't feel like getting up from her comfortable tangle of blankets. She had had the most wonderful dream last night, and just thinking about it brought a playful smile to her lips. She remembered it perfectly.........She had been sitting on a couch with a boy, and she rested her head in the hollow of his shoulder. They had been watching a late night show on a muggle device that looked like a box with a screen that showed muggles and they're pets and other strange, but interesting things.......Anyway, they were cuddled up together and indulged in each other's presence. He looked into her eyes and said, " Ginny, I want you to know that I love you, always." She just sat there, shocked, but then she found her voice and said, " You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that! I love you too, Harry!" And they just sat together, fingers interlaced........then she woke up!   
Ginny always had a crush on Harry since the first time she saw him at King's Cross Station when she was 10. Soon her crush developed into something more as they became good friends during her 4th year and his 5th year. She knew that Harry was oblivious to the fact that she had a crush on him, but nevertheless, they became very good friends. As she lay in bed(still), she remembered when Harry would come down to the Gryffindor Common Room at 2 in the morning and wrap a blanket around both of them and just sit and talk about their lives, crushes(except for Ginny), ex and current boyfriends and girlfriends. Even though Ginny dated a lot, she never stopped loving Harry. She remembered one time when she cried into his arms when her boyfriend, Colin, dumped her for a Slytherin slut. He said that he would beat the shit out of him the next time he saw Colin. She was surprised that Harry could be so angry at Colin. He was more angry at Colin than she was, and SHE was the one who got dumped! But she accepted his concern for her and cried her eyes out on his shoulder. Sometimes, during their little meetings, she would occasionally drop hints on who she really liked, but Harry was as clueless as the next guy. She still enjoyed making him fake-beg her with his sad look that made her go weak at the knees. But her friendship with him meant the world to her!  
Ginny noticed the clock on her night stand and nearly jumped out of bed when she noticed the time. It was 1:30 p.m.! That meant Harry was going to be at the Burrow in 30 minutes! She quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, did her hair, and picked her favorite yellow too-big-for-her pants and a spaghetti strap All Stars 69 tank top to wear. She rushed downstairs and skidded to halt in the kitchen where the rest of the family was waiting for Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Since Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in 7th year, they were allowed to fly a car (the law was passed only a few moths ago). It was only a matter of seconds when Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared through the back door.   
  
" Well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," said Ginny, greeting him with a hug.  
  
" Yep, it's me alright. The Harry who's going to bug you the rest of the summer!" laughed Harry, giving Ginny a wink after they hugged.  
  
(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)  
  
"Whoa, is that Ginny?" thought Harry as he hugged her. Then he felt this odd tingling in his chest.   
" She looks really pretty in that outfit.....No! Dammit Harry! You can't check out your best friend's sister! But she looks so cute and I can't wait to get back to school so we can have our late night meetings again......No!!!!! Self-control! Okay I can handle this.....I only have to spend a moth living in the same house with her......." Harry debated in his head, but he was interrupted by Ginny looking concerned and asking him what was wrong and by Mrs. Weasley telling him to sit down and eat, totally oblivious to the fact that he was staring at her daughter deep in thought. So he sat down and ate Mrs. Weasley's delicious turkey-bacon sandwiches with the rest of the family and Hermione.   
  
(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)  
  
" Hhhmmm.....that's odd. After I hugged Harry, he just stared at me. Normally I would blush at that, but it looked like he so absorbed in his own thoughts that it creeped me out, but in a cute sort of creepy way.....Oh Ginny! You have really got it in for this guy! He'll never like you! But I like him, actually I love him! Oh no, but its okay! I have got this whole thing together.....I only have to live with him for the next month. I can handle this!" thought Ginny while staring at Harry. Then she finally asked Harry what was wring because he looked very very deep in thought. But he quickly recovered from it and began eating with the rest of the family and Hermione.   
  
(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)  
  
"The sleeping arrangements are very different this year," thought Harry. Normally Harry and Ron would sleep in the same room and Ginny and Hermione together, but this year it was very very different. Since Ron and Hermione were an official, serious couple, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley let them sleep in the same room, but with separate beds. They TRUST them, so they let them be together. "But that means that....just what I needed! To share a room with Ginny....this summer is going to be harder than I thought!" thought a confused Harry while moving his stuff into Ginny's room.  
  
" Hey, roomy!" said Ginny while punching Harry on the arm teasingly. Then Harry got that weird tingly feeling all over again, but brushed it away as quickly as it came.  
  
" Hey, Girl! Oh my goodness! We get to be roommates! We can paint each other's nails and we can do each other's hair! This is going to be sooo fun, Girlfriend!" said Harry putting on his fake gay accent which always made Ginny double up with giggles. Ginny rolled on her bed laughing uncontrollably. Harry took the opportunity to tickle her in her most ticklish spots, which made her laugh like crazy!  
  
" Stop.....hehehehe.....st...hehehe........can't...hehehe....breathe.....!" said Ginny breathlessly until Harry finally stopped.  
  
" I am going to get you back sooo bad! You better keep one eye open while you sleep! You-" Ginny suddenly stopped when she saw the whole Weasley family looking at the pair of them with amused faces.   
  
" Hi guys, mom, dad, what's up?!" said Ginny blushing furiously because her whole family saw Harry and Ginny rolling on the floor: Harry tickling her and Ginny howling mad with laughter! What a sight they found, but they all stared at each other before laughing hysterically! Pretty soon, the whole family, Hermione, and Harry were all rolling on the floor of Ginny's bedroom doubled up with laughter. When they noticed that it was getting late, they all said there goodnights, brushed their teeth, and went to sleep. But Harry and Ginny went to sleep with wide grins pasted on their faces in the darkness.  



	2. Good News

Chapter 2: Good news  
  
It had been three and half weeks since Harry arrived, and he was happy that he didn't feel that tingly feeling he got when Ginny was around. NOT!! Harry was sitting around in his room thinking. "For the past three and a half weeks, I was put through Hell! I had to ditch Ron every time he asked me if I had feelings for his sister because I seemed to be staring at her a lot. Then, I had to hide my very red face when Ginny and I would sit next to each other at the table during meals. But at least Ginny didn't notice my behavior because when I'm around her, I feel comfortable and don't blush too much. I can't explain my feelings for her. One day I want to ignore her, but the next I want to scoop her up in my arm! Aaaarrrgggghhhh!!!!!" thought a confused Harry once again. Then he had a brilliant idea! He would write to Sirius. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
Hi! How have you been? Are all those trials getting on your nerves yet? At least it will all be worth it when you're free and we get to live together! I have something to tell you.....I have feelings for Ginny! I think I love her. I love to be with her. I don't know how it happened! When I came to the Burrow, I got this weird tingly feeling in my chest when I hugged her! Now I have very confused thoughts about her! One day I wanna hug her, but the next I wanna ignore her? Can you help me????? It's really getting to me. Please W/B/S!!!!! Bye and take care!  
-Harry  
  
When he finished the letter, he tied it to Hedwig and sent her off. He sat on his chair trying to sort out his very confused thoughts.  
  
(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)  
  
Ginny sat on the couch of the family room three and a half weeks after Harry had arrived. " Harry has been acting very strange lately.....I wonder if.....No! He'd never like me like that! Maybe he's just wishing that he was with Cho or something. But he has been blushing every time I'm with him.....I don't know what to think! One minute he's acting all flirty with me, then the next he tries to ignore me! I just don't get him! Maybe I'll go talk to Hermione." Thought a confused Ginny. As she made her way upstairs to Ron's room, she caught a glimpse of Harry writing a letter. "Probably to Sirius." She thought. She knocked on Ron's door and went in when Hermione told her to. She sat down and-  
  
" Hermi, I have a major problem!" whined Ginny to her best friend.  
  
" What is it? Wait I know. Is it Harry again?" said a concerned Hermione. Ginny nodded.  
  
" I'm just so confused! One minute he flirts with me, the next he ignores me! What does that mean?"   
  
" Well, that actually happened between me and Ron, but then he said that he liked me which made it easier for me to tell my feelings, too. Maybe you should tell him how you feel about him since it's obvious that he's oblivious to the fact."   
  
" Yeah, maybe it's time for me to have courage and tell him my true feelings and accept whatever happens!"  
  
" That's the spirit, girl!"  
  
" Thanks, Hermi!" thanked Ginny and with that she left the room.  
  
Right when Ginny left, Ron popped out of the closet and kissed Hermione. She and Ron continued to make out with such heat that they needed a fire extinguisher. When they came up for air, Hermione said, " Ron, I think we should help Ginny and Harry. They would make such a cute couple!"  
  
" Yeah, I was just going to ask Harry if he had feelings for her, so, we'll continue this later." Said Ron winking at Hermione. He got up, gave Hermione a kiss, then proceeded to Ginny's room.   
  
(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)  
  
When Ron got to the room, he found Harry sending a letter off. Without asking who he was sending it to, Ron sat in the chair in front of him.  
  
" What's up, Harry?" said Ron trying to sound casual.  
  
" Nothing much, dude. What brings you here?"   
  
" I wanted to ask you.....um.....doyoulikeGinny?" Ron said those last words very fast because he felt weird asking his best friend that question.  
  
" Okay, Ron, you have to keep a secret and you have to promise me that you won't get mad."  
  
Ron nodded, knowing the answer, but little did they know that two girls were listening to their conversation, one with brown hair, one with red  
  
" I don't like your sister. I love her!" said Harry blushing.  
  
" Really.....then I think you should tell her how you feel, stupid! Why didn't you tell me! Eh, nevermind. Just promise me that you'll tell her tonight because I think she likes you, too." Said Ron walking away. He ran into the girls, but they beckoned him to come over before he could say anything. They told him that they had heard their conversation, but Ginny walked up and hugged Ron and thanked him for being a great brother.  
  
(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)  
  
Ginny ran into her room. She couldn't wait until tonight, so she went to the room. She found Harry sitting there.  
  
" Hi......" said Ginny awkwardly.  
  
" Hi, um, Ginny, I need to tell you something. You better sit down for this." Said Harry who couldn't wait until tonight either.  
  
Ginny sat knowing what he was about to say.  
  
" Uh, I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I love you. I have ever since the beginning of summer when I realized that you weren't Ron's little sister anymore, but my good friend whom I had feelings for. I-" Harry was cut off abruptly by Ginny kissing him passionately.   
  
When they broke apart, Ginny said, " Harry Potter! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that! I love you, too! But this wasn't how it went in my dream.....hehehehehe.....just kidding!" They continued to kiss, feeling safe in each other's arms. They sat on the couch in Ginny's room, and fell asleep in each other's arms. They decided that they would tell the rest of the family at dinner, but right now, they were busy being happy.  



	3. 2 and Half Years Later

Chapter 3: 2 and Half Years Later  
  
The day Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, she moved in with Harry in his luxurious apartment in London. At her graduation, Harry took her aside and asked her to marry him, but they didn't know that Ron also proposed to Hermione that exact moment. When the two couples agreed to meet at Hogsmead one day, they told each other the great news and they were all shocked that they would be getting married at the same time! Then the girls had a good idea, the should have a joint wedding! So they agreed and left The Three Broomsticks happily planning the next step in the lives and relationships.  
  
(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)  
  
They day had come! The day Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny get married! The decided that Ron and Hermione would get married first because they were older. The church they picked was very big and beautiful. The church was decorated with beautiful white silk and laces all around the church and pews. There were white roses tied to the edges of the pews and there were two bog bouquets of flowers at the entrance to the church. It looked like the church was drowned in pure white. It was the most beautiful sight!   
The girls were in one room and the boys in another. The girls were getting their hair and make-up done. They were so excited and nervous all they could do was sit there and think about the rest of their lives. The two couples decided to get an extremely large, four-story house. They each got two stories each and they put an elevator in the house. The house was located in an isolated place, but not so isolated that they couldn't drive to go out or shopping. It was a perfect place and the couples decided to live there after they got married.  
They were so busy that they didn't hear the boys calling them to come out because they ceremony was about to begin. Harry and Ron went ahead to the alter when they saw that the girls were okay. Ron stood as the groom and Harry as the best man. The music started to play and Hermione walked in followed by Ginny holding the tail of her dress in the back, the flower girls who were Hermione's sisters, and the ring bearer who was Ginny's little cousin. Hermione looked so peaceful and beautiful walking as if she were floating. When she reached the alter she handed her bouquet of white roses to Ginny, her maid of honor.   
  
" -I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Finished the priest and Hermione and Ron kissed to many applause.  
  
" Now, as I understand, Harry and Ginny will also be getting married today. Please assume your places, dears." Announced the priest when everybody was settled down. Harry and Ron switched places, and Hermione and Ginny did the same, but Ginny was given the chance to walk down the aisle, too. So, Ginny, Hermione, the flower girls, and the ring bearer all went back as if the whole thing had been rewinded. Harry now stood as the groom and Ron the best man. When the girls went back, Ginny hugged Hermione and congratulated her. They both cried for a few seconds, then the music started to play. Ginny walked in with a white rose bouquet and walked ever so gracefully. Harry thought he would faint because Ginny was as beautiful as an angel, he thought she could be. She finally reached the alter and handed Hermione her bouquet.   
  
" -I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Finished the priest again, and Harry and Ginny kissed to many applause and standing ovation.  
  
Now was the time for both couples to run out and jump into the extra long black limousine. They did so and they all laughed when they got in and congratulated each other as they drank to a toast that Harry initiated.  
  
" May our lives stay healthy and happy forever!"  
  
" Here Here!!"  
  
  



	4. Leaving

Chapter 4: Leaving   
  
It had only been a year since the two couple's wedding when Harry and Ron had to go and fight Lord Voldemort. They just left. Just like that. Said good-bye and left. Harry left Ginny and his baby twins; son and daughter. He said he'd always comeback for her and he'd always love her, but he had to fight the Dark Lord for the protection of the wizarding world and the muggle world. And he just left. Ginny remembered cussing him out and crying at the same time. What was she to do? She was only 19 and with two children she was supposed to raise by herself! But she came to her senses and understood that Harry truly was a great man in trying to save the world, again. So they left Ginny and Hermione alone, crying. Hermione locked herself in their house most of the time and only came out when she had to eat, o to the bathroom, and when Ginny needed her to talk or help with the babies. Other than that, it seemed Hermione didn't even exist, but she wasn't completely lost. She would laugh sometimes and joke around, but Ginny would always hear her cry at night.   
  
(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)  
  
It had been 15 year since Ron and Harry left. Ginny started to cry At night like Hermione after a year. She lost a little hope at 5 years, but she still had some hope left that they would comeback for her and Hermione. Speaking of Hermione, she was a distant memory. It was like she didn't want to do anything but cry her heart out over Ron. So Ginny told her to sleep at their part of the house because she was worried for her friend. She didn't want Hermione to do something she would regret. At least after three years of crying, Hermione decided to help Ginny out in raising her kids. They were Aunt Hermione's salvation from sorrow and pain.   
Today was Harry's birthday and Ginny was miserable. She was sad for herself and for her children. Her children didn't even remember their father and were a little angry at him for leaving them and their mother. The twins' names were James and Lily Ann, she usually went by Lily or Ann, never both. They both had black hair, but it wasn't untidy like their father's, but it was smooth like their mother's. James had spiked hair with the tips bleached a little. He needed glasses like his father, but they were the cool thin framed glasses. He was a prankster like his father, but can be evil in his jokes like his mother. James looked more like his mom except for the hair. He had her warm, brown eyes, smile, and nose. Lily Ann looked more like her father. She had the hair, but it was never untidy. She had layered hair and streaks of brown in it. Her hair was a perfect blend of her parents. She had her father's brilliantly green eyes, but her mother's nose, and her father's crooked, but cute smile. She also needed glasses and had the same kind as her brother. She was sincere like her mother, but had that mischievous streak in her blood like her father. These two kids were Ginny's salvation. They prevented her from doing anything she regretted. Her kids weren't spoiled teens, but good and obeying, and pranksters sometimes. They made Ginny proud by being at the top of their classes at Hogwarts where they were prefects. They were too smart for their own good that they often got in trouble for blowing things up "accidentally" when they invented things. They were very popular at school and they passed each year with flying colors with the help of Hermione who started to teach at Hogwarts when the twin's got in. As for Ginny, she became the school nurse when her kids entered. It was summer now, and she remembered it was Harry's birthday, but she tried to dismiss it from her mind. The last thing she wanted was her kids to see their mother cry. So she went up to Hermione's room and they talked about stuff like they were in their teens still.  
When they finished, they went downstairs for dinner. They found the twins huddled together over a piece of parchment talking in low voices at the table. Ginny and Hermione saw this and they laughed silently because it reminded them of Fred and George back in the old days. When the twins saw them, they smiled  
  
" Hi Mommy. Hi Auntie Hermi. We're not coming up with things to invent and play tricks on people." Said the twins putting on fake innocent faces, but then they turned to identical evil grins at the last sentence.  
  
" You remind so much of your uncles!" laughed Ginny. Hermione went to cook dinner laughing.  
  
"We'll set the table, Momz!" said the twins.  
  
When dinner was done they all went out to rent a movie. They watched the movie on their huge big screen TV. They all fell asleep together on the couch while the movie played on into the night.   
  



	5. Returning and A Happy Ending

Chapter 5: Returning and A Happy Ending  
  
Ginny. Hermione, James, and Lily Ann fell asleep during Jurassic Park II. They slept so soundly that none of them heard two men creep into the house at 4:30 a.m. and turn the TV off. The two men sat n the couch opposite from the others and waited for them to wake.   
  
" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed James, who was the first to awake, when he saw the two men on the couch watching them. The others woke up and saw them, too. Lily Ann saw the two men and demanded who they were. The twins didn't know that Ginny and Hermione looked as if they had seen a ghost. They were looking at the two men. One with jet-black hair and a crooked, but cute smile on his face. The other with flaming red hair and freckled cheeks blushing. The two girls ran to their husbands and kissed, hugged, cussed, and cried.   
  
" I can't believe it! I thought you were dead! Oh Harry, how could you leave me like that?" said a crying Ginny.  
  
" Ron, oh my God! How could you leave me? I almost died when you didn't come back after a year!" said a hysterical Hermione.  
  
" Hey Gin, I'm back! No more crying! The Dark Lord is defeated! We destroyed him! We're back!" said Harry smiling.  
  
" Yeah, Hermi! I'm back!" said Ron trying to calm Hermione down.  
  
The couples were hugging when the twins interrupted them.  
  
" Uh.....Momz, Auntie Hermione? Who are the people?" demanded the twins.  
  
" James, Lily Ann, this is your-" started Ginny, but was cut off by Harry.  
  
" I'm you dad. Look I'm so sorry for leaving you guys, but I promise to get back our lost time together," Harry paused, "that is if you'll let ,me?" he finished.  
  
The twins stared at him for a minute. They had always missed their dad, but they were always mad at him for leaving, but they realized that he was willing to pay them back for all those time they cried when they were little for the dad.  
  
" We missed ya, Dad!" cried the twins as they rushed to hug him. They also met their Uncle Ron, who was willing to pay them lost time, too. They had heard a great deal about him from their Auntie Hermi and were glad that they had a good portion of their summer left to catch up.   
  
(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)  
  
It has been a year since Harry and Ron returned to their families. Ron and Hermione had a baby boy and girl, twins! What a coincidence! The younger pair of twin had dark brownish red hair and Molly had blue eyes like her father, a smile like her mom, and the adventurous streak like her dad, but the studying habits of her mom. Mark had his mom's chocolate eyes, but his dad's smile, the adventurous streak and the studying habits of his mom and dad.   
  
(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were now 47 and 48 . The Potter twins were 27 and out of Hogwarts and moved into their own separate apartments with their families not far away. The Weasley twins were in their third year at Howarts and were constantly getting in trouble for   
"accidentally" blowing up things. The generations of love and mischief repeated throughout their time on Earth.  
  
  
THE END!  
  



	6. Accidental Repeat Chapter

  
  
A/N: I messed up the chaptering system...so this is a repeat of the ending...don't read if you've already finished ch.5  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Returning and A Happy Ending  
  
Ginny. Hermione, James, and Lily Ann fell asleep during Jurassic Park II. They slept so soundly that none of them heard two men creep into the house at 4:30 a.m. and turn the TV off. The two men sat n the couch opposite from the others and waited for them to wake.   
  
" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed James, who was the first to awake, when he saw the two men on the couch watching them. The others woke up and saw them, too. Lily Ann saw the two men and demanded who they were. The twins didn't know that Ginny and Hermione looked as if they had seen a ghost. They were looking at the two men. One with jet-black hair and a crooked, but cute smile on his face. The other with flaming red hair and freckled cheeks blushing. The two girls ran to their husbands and kissed, hugged, cussed, and cried.   
  
" I can't believe it! I thought you were dead! Oh Harry, how could you leave me like that?" said a crying Ginny.  
  
" Ron, oh my God! How could you leave me? I almost died when you didn't come back after a year!" said a hysterical Hermione.  
  
" Hey Gin, I'm back! No more crying! The Dark Lord is defeated! We destroyed him! We're back!" said Harry smiling.  
  
" Yeah, Hermi! I'm back!" said Ron trying to calm Hermione down.  
  
The couples were hugging when the twins interrupted them.  
  
" Uh.....Momz, Auntie Hermione? Who are the people?" demanded the twins.  
  
" James, Lily Ann, this is your-" started Ginny, but was cut off by Harry.  
  
" I'm you dad. Look I'm so sorry for leaving you guys, but I promise to get back our lost time together," Harry paused, "that is if you'll let ,me?" he finished.  
  
The twins stared at him for a minute. They had always missed their dad, but they were always mad at him for leaving, but they realized that he was willing to pay them back for all those time they cried when they were little for the dad.  
  
" We missed ya, Dad!" cried the twins as they rushed to hug him. They also met their Uncle Ron, who was willing to pay them lost time, too. They had heard a great deal about him from their Auntie Hermi and were glad that they had a good portion of their summer left to catch up.   
  
(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)  
  
It has been a year since Harry and Ron returned to their families. Ron and Hermione had a baby boy and girl, twins! What a coincidence! The younger pair of twin had dark brownish red hair and Molly had blue eyes like her father, a smile like her mom, and the adventurous streak like her dad, but the studying habits of her mom. Mark had his mom's chocolate eyes, but his dad's smile, the adventurous streak and the studying habits of his mom and dad.   
  
(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were now 47 and 48 . The Potter twins were 27 and out of Hogwarts and moved into their own separate apartments with their families not far away. The Weasley twins were in their third year at Howarts and were constantly getting in trouble for   
"accidentally" blowing up things. The generations of love and mischief repeated throughout their time on Earth.  
  
  
THE END!  
  



End file.
